Que Cera Cera
by Sharisse
Summary: Someone is remembering back over their life in Port Charles....who is it? and why? Here is Port Charles, 3 years, 5 years, and 16 years on from 2006.....


_He looked into the mirror, despising the face looking back at him. How had it all come to this? How had he ended up here? The memories of his past life came flooding back to him. The events that had brought him to be here, right now, came to the front of his memory, even though he had suppressed them for so long...  
_

Emily stared at the big brown eyes looking back into hers. She brushed the curly brown hair behind his ears and kissed his forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you, you're my whole world". Emily laid her newborn son in his cot and went into the kitchen where her husband was making dinner. "Hey Sonny, I've just put Edward down for his nap. Mmmm, that smells amazing". She put her lean arms around Sonny's ever expanding waist and kissed the nape of his neck while he cooked.

"Mmmm, you're the one that smells amazing, is that a new perfume?" Emily giggled as she answered, "Nope, just baby lotion and talcum powder!" Sonny turned to face his wife and began to laugh along with her. "Well I think it smells adorable, just like you." He tenderly kissed her rosy lips, falling deeper in love with her every second that their lips touched. They had been a couple for three years, and had married in a very quiet ceremony a year ago. Only a handful of their family and friends attended the wedding, as many people had not approved of their relationship from the beginning. However, after many years of being together, most of the people around them had finally accepted that this was the real thing for both of them. Monica and Alan, Emily's adoptive parents, attended the ceremony as they finally realised that Emily was happy with Sonny. They did not approve of his lifestyle or his profession by any means but they loved their daughter and wanted her to be happy. Emily's brother Jason, on the other hand, did not go to the wedding as he had despised the union of his best friend and sister from the start. Even though he and Sonny had settled their differences, Jason still could not bear to give his blessing to their relationship.

Sonny held Emily in his gaze as she leaned over behind him to taste his sauce. Her long, silky brown hair fell over her bare shoulders, revealing a small angel tattoo with the words "Edward & Lila" underneath it. She had had the tattoo done two years ago when her grandfather Edward had passed away. She had been incredibly close to both her grandfather and grandmother and so she decided to have an eternal dedication placed on her body through the angel tattoo, much to her parents' dismay. Although they understood her reasons behind it and eventually came to accept it as their daughter's tribute to the legendary couple. "Oh wow, this is just yummy! I love it! This is why we are both getting fat!" Emily prodded Sonny in his tummy, which was not as firm as it used to be! "But I still love you" she said with a kiss. "Right then, I am going to the grocery store to pick up some food for tomorrow, I can't believe it's Michael's birthday already! 16! My goodness! I remember when he was born! God, I feel so old!" Sonny shook his head, "Why thank you young lady, you have just made me feel as old as I am! Come back quickly or else you will miss my dinner!" "I wouldn't miss that for the world, believe me. I love you Sonny" "I love you too" Sonny kissed her lovingly and slowly, savouring every moment. She grabbed her bag from the counter and went back to Edward. She kissed the top of his head and told him she loved him. Emily waved goodbye to her husband who blew her a kiss and turned back to his stove.

Emily left the house and saw her husband's black Mazeratti car in the driveway. She remembered how excited Sonny had been when he had bought it three years ago. They had had so many good times driving around New York and Port Charles in the car, but the happiness was short lived as it marked the beginning of Sonny's breakdown into madness and despair. They had got through the tough times and even though she had left Sonny several times during the breakdown, she stuck by him in the end and he proposed to her soon after. She never thought that she and Sonny could have survived such a rough time at the start of their relationship but they had become so strong as a result of that experience. She smiled as she ran her fingers along the shiny surface of the car, remembering the time when they got caught by a police man when they almost made love in the backseat. She loved Sonny's spontaneity and how he had made her feel when he grabbed her and kissed her body all over. She had a spare set of car keys on her key ring that she had never used, they were there just in case of emergency, but she had an almighty urge to take the car out for a spin, right now. Just to the grocery store and back, she was sure Sonny wouldn't mind. She unlocked the car and sat in the driver's seat, the leather smoothly brushing her body. She started up the car and left the driveway, feeling so powerful and in control. As she turned the corner into the street, she saw the gazebo in the park opposite the house, which was where Sonny had proposed to her all those years ago. She glanced at the white gazebo as she put her foot on the brake to stop at the lights. It didn't work. She pressed harder on the pedal, desperately trying to make the car brake. It still wasn't working. She swerved over the side of the road to avoid the cars that had already stopped ahead of her; she was urgently trying to avoid the oncoming traffic, not knowing what to do. She couldn't reverse to go back to the house so she had to go straight into the park gates. She hit the kerb of the sidewalk, through the gates of the park, and skidded into the park itself. Several parents with their children scattered around her, screaming and panicking. Emily's eyes welled up as she knew where she was heading. She saw the gazebo for the second time that day, as she hit a large root of an oak tree that stuck up from the ground the car ascended into the air, spinning round twice, gathering up dust and dirt all around her. She closed her eyes and prayed to God to protect Edward and Sonny as she breathed her last, her head jolting from side to side as the car landed upside down in the gazebo, crashing through the white wooden roof. Blood spilled out of Emily's head as she ceased to breathe, her brown eyes wide open as if she was contemplating what to wear for a night out. Port Charles residents gathered around the gazebo, everyone telephoning the medical services, not knowing that it was too late.


End file.
